


Service is over.

by CptnMatthewCrawley



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CptnMatthewCrawley/pseuds/CptnMatthewCrawley
Summary: Robert returns from serving overseas in the gulf a changed man a damaged man but still Aaron's man.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Robert shivered slightly as he walked down the tunnel leading to the platform to wait for his train to Leeds from At Pancras International he'd caught the Gatwick express there after his flight from Cyprus his stopover from Kijacki he couldn't wait to see Aaron's face when he got home later on only Vic knew he was coming home and had offered to pick him up from Leeds station later that morning, Aaron Robert knew would be at work he taught IT at Hotten Academy having trained to be a teacher two years into their six year marriage, Aaron loved his job and he also had adopted two year old twins Alex and Aiden six months ago when the boys had been abandoned by their parents because Aiden had some complex learning difficulties from his birth.

Alex and Aiden would be with Sarah their childminder who Robert had met when he had come home on R and R last time before he had been given the news that he was to be honerably discharged from the army and could finally return home for good.

As the train pulled into Leeds station some four hours later Robert stood up and lifted his rucksack down from the luggage rack and heaved it onto his shoulder before grabbing his other holdall off the seat and heading to the door once he was off the train he made his way up and out of the station glancing around for Vic's black car and grinned when he spotted it.

"Oh Rob." was all Vic could say as she wrapped her arms around him and held onto him tightly breathing in the scent of her big brother that she had missed so much while he had been gone.

"I'm home now Vic I don't have to go away again no more goodbyes." Robert said kissing Vic's head and stroking her back .

"Chas has the boys Aiden was sick this morning so they couldn't go to Sarah's and Aaron's got exams at school so he couldn't take a day to look after them Alex refused to go without Aiden." Vic said and Robert nodded "I'll go and see them then they'll be so happy." He said his eyes stinging with happy tears at the thought of seeing his boys again.


	2. DADDY.

When they arrived back in Emmerdale Robert looked around not much was different from his last visit home on R and R last time except for one thing David's shop had been renovated.

Clambering out of Vic's car Robert approached the front door of the pub still dressed in his desert fatigues and beret he pushed open the door and stepped into the noise of the pub which went quiet when people caught sight of him.

Chas was serving someone at the bar and looked up when his shadow fell across the bar, "oh my god Rob." She breathed and ushered him round to stand before her so she could hug him tightly 

"Can I see the boys Vic said you've been looking after them today as Aiden isn't very well?." Robert asked once Chas had released him from her hug.

"No poor little bug he's upstairs with Alex watching cartoons he's had a temperature and he was sick twice earlier on poor boy go on and see them they'll love to see you." Chas said.

Aaron arrived when Robert was upstairs with the boys and he sat at the bar with a pint of orange juice.

Robert heard Aaron's voice and walked slowly down the stairs carrying a sleepy Aiden in his arms Alex was by his side slowly climbing down the stairs.


	3. Poorly bubba.

"how's he doing?." Aaron asked and Robert shrugged once he had hugged Aaron tightly managing not to squash Aiden too hard between them, Aiden woke up as they drove home and began to cry his tummy was hurting and he needed a wee he wriggled in his seat and Alex noticed.

"Daddy Aidy cwying." He said around his red tractor dummy Aiden had a blue dinosaur dummy in his mouth.

"Oh bubba we'll be home soon and then I will get you sorted yeah." Robert said reaching back and stroking the bottom of Aiden's closest leg trying to comfort their poorly bub.

When they got home Aaron went in ahead to put some lights on and turn the heating up a bit to keep Aiden warm and snug.

As Aiden slept that night once he had had a dose of medicine and some water and a nappy change he seemed to just settle down and fall asleep again dressed in his dinosaur onesie.

Alex had refused to leave Aiden's side until his twin was sparko and Aaron carried him to his own bed and got him changed into his pirate onesie and a clean nappy and made sure his dummy was in his mouth.

"You go ahead and go to bed you look done in." Aaron said to Robert as he hugged his brave husband on the landing outside their bedroom and Robert nodded.

After a warm shower and brushing his teeth Robert stumbled to bed and was out before he could even pull the duvet up over his exhausted skinny frame.

When Aaron got to bed he smiled at the sight that greeted him Robert was curled up like a cat his right arm buried beneath the duvet his left hand with his silver wedding band was palm up beside his cheek on his top pillow and he was snoring softly .

Aaron got ready for bed and snuggled down beside his exhausted skinny husband as he raked his eyes over Robert he began to stir and Aaron was quick to soothe him with soft words and Robert was still once more.

The next morning Robert was awake before Aaron and lay watching him sleep like Aaron had him the night before, Aaron slowly opened his eyes and smiled seeing Robert watching him then a soft snuffly cry came over the monitor and Robert remembered that Aiden hadn't been very well the day before and got up to check on his poorly bubba securing the belt of his dressing gown as he went.

Moments later Aaron heard Robert's soft voice coming through the monitor as he picked Aiden up and then reappeared with a sleepy pale bundle in his arms Aiden was wrapped in a blanket and looked really quite poorly.

"Morning bubba shhh it's okay your poorly don't cry sweetheart it'll make you feel worse." Aaron said as he laid a hand on Aiden's forehead and felt the heat.

"I'll fetch him some more Calpol see if we can get this temperature down a bit." Aaron said getting up and heading into the ensuite where the medicine cabinet was.

He returned a moment later with the dosing syringe filled with the pink medicine which was strawberry flavoured but looked horrible and Aiden swallowed the dose with no fight or complaint which told Aaron and Robert that he really wasn't feeling well at all and Aaron said "let's hope when the medicine kicks in you feel a bit better eh poorly bug?." He whispered and Robert passed Aiden over to Aaron so he could go to the toilet.

"I won't be long bubba don't worry." Robert said as Aiden's eyes filled with tears. 

Alex was awake when Robert came out of the bathroom he was singing softly to himself as Robert lifted him into his arms and carried him into join Aaron and Aiden.

Aiden fell asleep again on Aaron and they sighed "he's definitely not well is he he's a poorly bug." Robert said as he cuddled Alex.


	4. Poorly Daddy.

Aaron woke up to the sound of Robert being sick and he sighed if it wasn't one of the twins being unwell it was Robert he got out of bed and went to check on his poorly husband Alex and Aiden were sleeping over with Chas at the pub.

Robert was sat down beside the toilet looking pale as snow and sweaty Aaron was so worried as Robert was thinner than ever as he heaved you could see his ribs and his spine as he heaved in pain as more vomit streamed from his mouth and Aaron rubbed his back to try and soothe him as he threw up.

"Oh Rob it's okay don't worry just let it out you'll feel better." Aaron whispered as Robert breathed between violent graves Aaron rang Chas to see if she can keep Alex and Aiden another night so Rob could feel better.

Robert was weak and tired after being sick and Aaron led him back to bed and tucked him in with a bucket and a glass of dioralyte on the bedside table.

Aaron was downstairs when Chas arrived with the boys to pick up some more nappies he was having a sandwich trying to keep the smell away from Robert.

After Chas had gone Aaron went to check on Robert and found him sound asleep he'd drunk half the glass of dioralyte and the bucket was still empty.

He watched Robert sleep then headed back downstairs after ten minutes.

Robert stumbled downstairs and Aaron looked up worry flashing across his face seeing how pale Robert was and how skinny he was from being away in Afghanistan.

"I'm worried about you Rob you really aren't well are you?." He asked and Robert shook his head.

3 days later 03.32 am master bedroom ensuite Bramble Cottage Emmerdale.

Aaron glanced at his watch as he rubbed yet another soothing circle into Robert's sweaty heaving back he had seemed to be okay the day before he had even managed a couple of bowls of chicken and plain pasta but clearly the ice cream had been pushing it a bit and now here they were sat on their bathroom floor Robert paler than fresh snow and Aaron struggling to keep him upright and over the toilet.

" Ugh I think I'm dying." Robert groaned when he managed to catch his breath between violent heaves, Aaron simply shook his head and carried on stroking Robert's back.

"Not dying you can't have much left now it'll soon be over." He whispered softly and Robert simply groaned and flopped back over the toilet and with a loud sickly burp threw up again nothing but watery bile coming up this time.

As he fell back into Aaron's arms exhausted moments later Robert remembered the twins were asleep in bed just across the landing, and he looked at Aaron alarmed hoping he hadn't disturbed either Alex or Aiden.

"Hey Rob you haven't been sick for a bit now think you can get back to bed and have some real sleep?." Aaron asked about fifteen minutes later as Robert dozed against his shoulder one hand gripping a handful of his sticky sweat soaked t shirt.

"I dunno don't want to risk it I'll stay here if you want to go back to bed." Robert croaked.

"Nope if you're staying I'm staying but I think you might rest better in bed we can always grab a bucket just in case and it would be more comfortable to sleep on a actual pillow." Aaron said softly and in the end Robert agreed.

"Come on then up we go easy does it lean on me that's it."Aaron said as he slowly stood up groaning slightly against the protest of his knees he had no right to complain though not when Robert was the one suffering.

"Can I brush my teeth?." Robert asked and Aaron nodded propping him up against the sink and pointing out the items he had placed there earlier on when Robert first became sick.

"Toothbrush toothpaste mouthwash water to rinse and spit do that now to get rid of that yucky taste, wet washcloth to wipe your mouth and face a dose of stomach relaxer and fever reducer." Aaron said pointing to each item before leaving the room.

"Can I have some clean pajamas and can they be yours?." Robert asked as he took a sip of the water and swilled it round his mouth before spitting it out into the sink and reaching for his toothbrush.

"Yes of course." Aaron replied and he left the bathroom to go and fetch Robert a bucket and then dug out a set of his oldest and most threadbare pajamas he was waiting beside the bed when Robert stumbled out of the bathroom switching off the light as he did so.

"Steady there come here that's it arms up." Aaron said as he grabbed hold of the hem of Robert's sweaty sticky t shirt and pulled it up and over his head before chucking it in the direction of their laundry basket followed swiftly by the trousers as he helped Robert into the clean clothes he smiled softly at how pliable Robert was right now.

"At least you make this easier than the twins do." He said softly and Robert looked at him suddenly wide eyed.

"Oh shit the twins do you think they heard?." He asked his voice croaky.

"Nah their sound asleep but I will check on them of you want now into bed." Aaron said and helped Robert into bed tucking the covers softly around him their was a glass of water on his bedside table and a bucket on the floor resting on a towel incase he missed the bucket should he need to use it.

As he snuggled down Robert looked at Aaron with the expression of a kicked puppy

"Can I have a kiss?." He asked his voice muffled.

"Oh Rob I'm sorry but there is no way in hell I am kissing you right now but I will settle for one on the cheek how's that sound?." Aaron said as Robert's face fell.

After kissing Robert's cheek then forehead Aaron left the room to go and check on the twins who were completely out for the count totally undisturbed by the sounds from their poorly Daddy

Aaron returned to their bedroom and found Robert sound asleep once more and he sighed with relief as he got back into bed and snuggled close to Robert his right hand laying gently onto Robert's stomach providing warmth.

"Sleep well Rob." He whispered as he drifted off to sleep himself once more...


	5. Alex anxiety attack

Eleven year old Alex Lucas Sugden Dingle trudged home through the snow that was falling tears cooling on his cheeks he had had the worst day at school without Aiden, Aiden had been at home all day recovering from a nasty chest infection and Alex had hated to leave him to go to school, the bullies had been relentless that day and poor Alex was in a right state.

Robert winced hearing the front door slam then the sound of feet on the stairs then a muffled thud as Alex door banged shut somewhere overhead,getting up he went to check on the younger of the twins leaving Aiden dozing on the sofa the TV playing softly in the background.

"Alex can I come in mate?." Robert called through the plain pine of Alex bedroom door.

"Come in." Alex mumbled quietly he was sat on his bed his comfort blanket which was a old polo shirt of Robert's clutched tight in his fists on his lap as his shoulders shook with silent sobs 

Robert felt his heart break at what greeted him as he pushed open Alex door seeing his younger son in so much distress.

"What happened bubba?." He asked padding over to the bed and sitting down by his silently crying son who fell into his arms sobbing his eyes out his breathing starting to become more rapid as tears flowed from his eyes and soaked into Robert's sweatshirt.

"Oh sweetheart shhh it's okay I'm here just breathe for me darling." Robert whispered rubbing Alex back in soothing circles as he spoke after a little while Alex began to calm down and then he noticed that he'd had a bit of a accident and more tears sprang to his eyes this time from embarrassment and shame.

"Oh bub it's okay it happens sometimes when we are scared or upset come on let's get you cleaned up yeah no don't apologize it's an accident it doesn't matter." Robert said as Alex began to cry once more 

When Aaron got home after parents evening he found Robert sat between two exhausted snoring twins their heads resting on his chest.

"How are things now?." He asked and Robert sighed and told him about Alex coming home in tears 

"It's happening again Aaron he's being bullied just because he's different and quirky he wet himself again tonight " Robert said tears forming in his eyes he had only ever hoped Alex would be okay and not suffer like he had.


	6. Poorly Aiden

Aaron got up and headed downstairs to make Robert a cup of tea for breakfast and then he heard Aiden crying on the landing when he got upstairs he found Aiden standing on the landing covered in sick and he was burning hot to the touch his face was pale but flushed, Aaron sighed and went to help Robert who was just tucking a now clean duvet back onto Aiden's bed he'd stripped the bed before giving Aiden a bath.

"You a poorly little bug?." Aaron asked as Robert rubbed strawberry shortcake shampoo into Aiden's short blond hair.

Aiden nodded and Aaron sighed "want daddy to stay home today?." He asked.

"Aide buddy what happened here on your back bug?." Robert asked as he rinsed out the shampoo covering Aiden's eyes as he did so with his other hand, Aiden shook his head he didn't want to say but Robert knew that someone was hurting Aiden at school.

After settling Aiden back to bed with a bowl beside him on his bed and a dose of Calpol.

Alex was happy to go to Sarah's on his own and sleep there and play with Ben and Jack Sarah's boys, Aaron was happy to be at home with Aiden who seemed to get better as the day went on he ate little but he was okay.

Robert got home at about 4pm with Alex who had developed a horrible cough and he felt a bit warm to the touch.

Aaron gave Robert a look of sympathy as Alex coughed and Aiden was munching on some snack a jacks on the sofa he had eaten them most of the day he was much better that afternoon and they both headed off to Sarah's the next morning.


	7. Coughs and colds.

Alex and Aiden woke up a little after ten AM on Saturday morning, Robert was in the bathroom shaving and Aaron was downstairs making his famous pancakes with chopped banana and chocolate chips, as they headed downstairs Alex coughed loudly and Aiden sneezed.

"Morning you two that's a nasty cough isn't it mate?." Aaron said to Alex digging the medicine out of the fridge and giving some to Alex.

"Can I have some apple juice Daddy my throat hurts." Alex asked and Aaron nodded adding some ice to the juice in Alex's sippy cup and handing it to him.

Robert joined them about fifteen minutes later and they had breakfast before getting ready for the day and heading to see Chas.

Half way through breakfast Robert's phone rang and he stepped away from the table, it was Michelle Annie's housekeeper in Spain to say Annie had died peacefully in her sleep the night before Aaron looked at him worry on his face at how the colour had drained from Robert's face.

"Nana's dead." Robert whispered tears springing to his eyes as he left the kitchen and sprinted upstairs to their bedroom.

Aaron winced hearing their bedroom door slam and hurriedly texted Chas to see if she could have the boys as something had happened to Robert and he needed to look after him.

Robert had locked himself in the ensuite when Aaron had handed the boys over to Chas and Aaron knocked on the door leading to the ensuite and Robert answered he was fine but Aaron knew better he was in a right state when he finally opened the door his face was wet with tears.

"Oh c'mere you okay?." Aaron said wrapping his arms around Robert and holding him close kissing the side of his forehead.

Aaron whispered softly to Robert as he held him in his arms talking to him as he rocked him trying to relax Robert.


	8. Annie's Funeral.

Wednesday 2nd September 10am Malaga Airport Spain.

Four days after receiving the news that his grandmother Annie had died Robert arrived in Spain with Aaron they had left the boys at home with Chas who had only been too happy to have Alex and Aiden while Aaron accompanied Robert to Spain for Annie's funeral, Robert had been pretty out of it since getting the news and Aaron had been quite worried after his initial tears Robert had seemed to close down and became withdrawn and he stopped eating properly choosing instead to drink huge amounts of coffee and energy drinks both full of sugar, he lost weight and became so thin Aaron was afraid to hug him.

Standing shoulder to shoulder as Annie's coffin was lowered into the ground later that day Aaron kept a eye on his trembling husband Robert wasn't well at all Aaron could tell that much the older man had only had orange juice for breakfast claiming he felt too nauseous to eat anything as the day drew to a close Aaron managed to get Robert to at least share a pizza with him sat by the harbour close to where the funeral had taken place before they traveled back to Annie's home where they were staying 

Michelle had stocked up for them with all of the essentials that they could possibly need or want in the house and she was there to make them tea coffee or hot chocolate whenever they needed it she even made sure that there was marshmallows in the pantry for when Robert wanted to make smores.

Aaron placed a arm around Robert holding him close and whispered "come on love let's go home." And Robert nodded linking hands with Aaron for the walk back to the hire car and was almost asleep by the time they drew up outside Annie's house.

"Rob babe we're here come on baby let's get you inside you look done in." Aaron said as he helped Robert out of the car and into the house Robert barely noticed as Aaron led him upstairs and into their bedroom and sat him onto the bed to help him undress before settling him into bed Robert was asleep before his head hit the pillow.


	9. Tears.

Two weeks later 

Aiden was feeling a bit overwhelmed when he got home from school he had been told that his one to one was leaving at the end of this term and he was a bit upset he kicked his shoes off in the hall and ran upstairs slamming his bedroom door and collapsed onto his bed tears streaming from his eyes and soaking into his pillow..

Robert heard Aiden's door slam and sighed Robert was worried clearly something had happened to upset his special little guy and he headed upstairs to find out what happened to upset Aiden so much surely he wasn't being bullied again was he?.

Robert knocked softly on Aiden's bedroom door and then pushed it open and felt his heart break seeing the elder of the two lying face down on his bed his shoulders shaking as sobs tore through his small slender frame.

"Aiden oh love." Robert breathed as he stepped over to Aiden's bed and sitting down on the edge of it.


	10. Easy On Me.

As time went on you could see just how much trauma Robert had suffered while serving overseas in Afghanistan he struggled to sleep properly most nights and Aaron often found him curled up fast asleep on the sofa in the living room until one morning Robert disappeared and Aaron tried not to panic as he himself had suffered from the effects of PTSD, and had recognised many of them in Robert.

Picking up his phone Aaron dialled Robert's number and cursed softly when it went through to his voicemail leaving a message Aaron hung up and went to wake Aiden and Alex for school.

As the boys munched on toast and cereal Aaron heard the front door open and went into the hall and sighed in relief seeing Robert stood there taking off his muddy running shoes his iPod earphones still in his ears.

"Where have you been?." Aaron asked suddenly and Robert jumped hearing his voice over the soft music he had been listening to while running, pulling out one of his earphones Robert simply shrugged and then headed upstairs to have a shower.

"Rob we need to talk about this you can't just keep running off anymore you're not well right now and I'm worried about you." Aaron said when Robert was halfway up the stairs.

"Can I have a shower first then afterwards I promise we will talk." Robert replied as he headed up the last few steps and into the bathroom and Aaron nodded and sighed as he went back to supervise breakfast.

Half an hour later Robert appeared downstairs and Aaron smiled softly at his husband whose hair was soft and fluffy from his shower, Robert approached Aaron and hugged him breathing in the reassuring scent of the man he loved knowing that the conversation that they were about to have wasn't going to come easy for either of them.

Alex and Aiden headed off to school together and Aaron watched them leave before turning to face Robert who was finishing a piece of toast, Aaron sat down opposite Robert and reached for his hand squeezing it gently and Robert looked up at his concerned husband.

"I'm sorry I've been so hard to live with recently it can't have been easy watching me suffer like that or behave so selfishly about things out of my control so I hope you can forgive me?." Robert asked tears forming in his eyes as he spoke and Aaron just held his hand tighter and nodded unable to form words let alone say them around the painful lump in his throat.

"Why didn't you talk to me Rob why did I have to hear it all from Vic when I was in the pub for dinner a few nights ago after you slept on her sofa?." Aaron asked.

"I don't know I'm sorry." Robert replied beginning to sob.


	11. Robert's War Memories.

"Rob is this all your washing?."Aaron called as he scooped up a armful of dirty socks and underwear from Robert's side of their bedroom and waited for Robert to reply and sighed when he was greeted with no reply and headed downstairs he felt like this was just not right something was wrong the silence was wrong.

"Rob?." Aaron repeated when he reached the kitchen and froze Robert was lying on the floor his eyes were closed and his left hand was resting on his chest.

Dropping the washing on the nearby sofa and approaching Aaron dropped to his knees beside Robert and shook his shoulder gently trying not to panic.

Robert groaned and opened his eyes before attempting to sit up and Aaron grabbed his hands to keep him steady.

"Hey easy just relax a moment and breathe." He said seeing how bloodshot Robert's eyes were and that he had bitten his lip.

Robert looked around him and remembered where he was he looked at Aaron and saw the worry shining out of his husband's eyes.

"Seizure?." He mumbled quietly and Aaron nodded "I think so bub." He replied.

"I'm sorry." Robert croaked and a few tears leaked from his tired bloodshot eyes his lip was swollen and had begun to scab where he'd bitten it.

"Oh bub it's okay it wasn't your fault sweetheart you haven't been very well recently can I get you something to drink maybe one of your smoothie boxes?." Aaron asked as he stroked Robert's cheek.

Robert nodded and with some help sat up and Aaron fetched one of the yellow cartons inserting the straw and placing it against Robert's lips as he swallowed the first mouthful of sweet mango pineapple and passion fruit juice Robert felt better he leaned heavily against the sofa as his exhausted eyes drifted shut and Aaron helped him to lay down once he'd finished his drink.

"That's it just rest now I won't be long just going to stuff the washing into the machine and I'll be right back okay?." He asked and Robert simply nodded and his breathing evened out as he drifted off to sleep his arms wrapped tight around a cushion off the sofa.


	12. Making up lost love.

Aaron was tidying his and Roberts bedroom one day and stumbled across a brown shoe box in the bottom of Robert's side of their wardrobe, it was slightly dusty and had PROPERTY OF CAPTAIN ROBERT JACOB SUGDEN, stamped on the top he knew it wasn't right but he flipped the lid open and simply stared at the stacks of envelopes contained within the box all addressed to him and some to their family too, Robert meanwhile was downstairs feeding Ollie their five week old son Ollie had been born on Halloween five weeks ago Robert hadn't even known he was pregnant at the time and now Ollie was in a good routine and was a good sleeper just like his Daddy.

Aaron jumped and hurriedly stuffed the box back into the cupboard when Robert suddenly appeared having put Ollie down for a sleep after his bottle.

"You okay you look like you've seen a ghost?." He asked looking at Aaron's pale face.

"Why didn't you send them Rob?." Aaron whispered as tears leaked from his eyes and dribbled down his cheeks.

Robert sighed and wrapped Aaron up in a tight hug rubbing his back as Aaron sobbed onto his shoulder.

"Oh Aaron it's okay I'm here it's okay shhh no don't apologize it's fine to be upset love I'm the one who should be sorry I should have sent those letters but it was hard you know I read them back and I just hadn't the strength to send them to you but you can read them whenever you want to don't be afraid to read them not ever." He said as he rocked Aaron in his arms.


End file.
